


Constellation of the legends

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a circle of sonnets written  mostly after  the fiction of JRRT and his fans , and the fantasy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1, 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

1  
On Life and Death, on legends of the Earth,  
On Heaven's magnificent deeds  
The minstrels have composed their famous songs  
In honor of forgotten queens.  
  
Their roads led to castles of powerful lords,  
Their hearts led to enchanted woods,  
Where flutes of Elves sang wonderful odes  
Of the World full of marvels and gods.  
  
They had cognized sacred writings that flamed  
On rocks, crumbled down to chips,  
Forbidden for mortals mysterious names  
Of dragons in far-go hills.  
  
And great constellations would sing in moonlight  
Of worlds of the marvelous Spring.  
  
2  
They sing, Your bright and countless stars  
Of glory of perished lands,  
Whose songs are forgotten, where castles in dust,  
Where sobbing are delicate harps.  
  
Wise kings used to rule in those towns of past,  
whom minstrels had praised in chants.  
Their palaces were glaring, and gardens were blest,  
Blizzards were replaced by the Sun.  
  
But pride and conceit have crawled into hearts,  
Infecting the souls with fright,  
Then galleys and wardens got crammed to tops  
And a town of Gladness has died.  
  
But hold of the Evil shall not last for years  
and Darkness disperses to the dust!


	2. 3, 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a circle of sonnets written mostly after the fiction of JRRT and his fans , and the fantasy at all.

3  
So let the new century sprout green twigs  
In ashes of forever passed times,  
Like Phoenix, it will spread its spacious wings  
Far over lands of ancient tribes.  
  
Not losing a house or his own land  
No one will be killed or enslaved,  
But bitter regretting that tempests have ended,  
Is a brand from the birth of this Age.  
  
To sorry or glorify that now we should?  
With smiling or moaning on lips?  
Can triumphs in battles for mortals be good  
To dignify all this in cheers?  
  
Are tortures and homicide a wish of Manhood,  
That's forgotten malice and tears?  
  
4  
For ruling of kings to be ever wise,  
When a land 's burnt in mutinies' blaze,  
Since stoneage times till the recent sunrise  
One tortures and slanders and slays.  
  
Say, where are Your children , honest and clear,  
For swindler and cheat are new lords.  
They own both havens and ships on the sea,  
They hold even churches and courts.  
  
To Hell them! For none, we, tormenting wits,  
Discarding all doubts and dread,  
Attempted to prevail these malicious fiends.  
So taste not the poison but honey, my friend!  
  
We have years of life to enjoy melodies,  
And wine would be sparkling on feasts!


	3. 5, 6, 7, 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a circle of sonnets written mostly after the fiction of JRRT and his fans , and the fantasy at all.

5

And wine was sparkling on feasts

In honor of gallant and noble. And snow

Was glimmering at old sacred hills.

And waves caressed your shore,

Oh, Isle of the Deathless in Sundering Seas,

Forbidden forever, but longed still more,

All Universe' stars will have gone to pieces,

But towns of yours will bewitch as before.

But what is this? Shine over keeps fades away,

Too quickly for warming or showing a path,

Just leaving behind in the heart boring pain,

That takes human quiet for ever from us.

This vision was joyful like sunshine of May,

But an ancient tune is full of dole again.

6

Of death of the warriors and maidens' despair

The wanderer tells me now,

While warming his subtle hands over a flame

And washing his wounds in a flow.

That cruel Empire's anger would hurt

Those ones who dared to fight,

That noble ideas are dying in hearts,

Which full of sufferings and fright.

Then tell me, exile, you are honest and brave,

Does your only life cost the words?

Who could win the truth by a proclaim? He gave

A smile: "That's my way."

And kept on his singing of torments again

Of prisons and clanging of chains.

7

On prisons and clanging of chains,

On pain and fretting, despair and the dark,

Narration of horrible medieval ages

Sometimes up to madness I liked.

Crossovers of ways and crossing of swords

And ancient castles aflame…

In a song of a flute and the rumble of forges

I heard only music of fame.

But banned for ever, who glorifies Hell,

Who dared to take it in soul.

He fears neither fires nor even a spell,

But ashamed of your pity and laugh.

He likes sight of tortures like honey as well.

So I wish his venomous voice never sound'd

In sonnets of forthcoming ages.

8

In sonnets of forthcoming ages

The legends of ancient gods live long.

In wreathes of sonnets, in flowery lace,

Those flowers blossom and poems are sung.

And air will be pierced with the thunder of bells,

The sphinxes will get freedom, who guard Paradise,

And dragons will burst into heaven chapels,

and trumpets of heralds will announce the Sunrise.

And when it has come, this righteous day,

My holy descendants will write like a gift

In some complicated and elegant way

Ballads, joined to a majestic Myth.

On greatness of ancestors, beauty and fate,

On legends of the Earth, life and death.


	4. Magistral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a circle of sonnets written mostly after the fiction of JRRT and his fans , and the fantasy at all.

Magistrale  
On Life and Death, on legends of the Earth,  
Of worlds of the marvelous Spring  
They sing, Your bright and countless stars,  
And Darkness disperses to the dust!  
  
So let the new century sprout green twigs,  
That's forgotten malice and tears,  
For ruling of kings to be ever wise,  
And wine would be sparkling on feasts!  
  
But an ancient tune is full of dole again,  
On riots of old passed ages,  
On death of the warriors and maidens' despair,  
On prisons and clanging of chains.  
  
So I wish this venomous voice never sound'd  
In sonnets of forthcoming ages.


End file.
